Eight Gates
The 'Eight Gates '''are eight specific points in the Ki Pathway System of Earth born species aswell as Saiyans. They serve to limit the Ki flow through the body in order to keep the body from expiring. Doing so makes the body weaker then it could be, but halts the heavy stamina drain that would be present if Ki could flow as it naturally would. Talented martial artists are capable of releasing the limiter on each point in order to let the Ki flow naturally, thereby "opening the gates". Usage Drew is shown capable of opening up to the third gate. Various Super Saiyan forms are known to naturally open gates within the body as a simple side effect of their energy increase, and as a result any character utilizing a Super Saiyan form technically has the first gate open. The Eight Gates were first referenced when Drew opens the second gate in the battle with Mecha Sonic in Episode 29 in order to perform the Primary Lotus, though any use of a Super Saiyan form beforehand technically counts as a usage of up through the first gate. Drew is later seen opening up to the third gate while in his False Super Saiyan state in his fight with Bubbles in Episode 44 in order to use the Hidden Lotus. Gates #'Kaimon: 'The first gate, located in the brain removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so that the body's full natural potential can be realized. Unlocking the gate allows the user to use the Primary Lotus. The False Super Saiyan form and any above it naturally unlocks this gate. Utilizing this form increases the user's power level by 1.8 times base power. #'Kyumon: 'The second gate, located at the brain. The user finds their body re-energized after opening this gate. Utilizing this gate increases the user's power level by 2.6 times base power. Drew used this gate in Episode 29 against Mecha Sonic, but did not get this bonus since he was also using the Kaioken x20 on top of it, which damaged him significantly. #'Seimon: 'The third gate, located on the spinal cord. The increased blood flow caused by this form causes the user's skin to turn red. When this gate is opened, the Hidden Lotus becomes usable. Utilizing this gate increases the user's power level by 5.4 times base power. Drew used this in conjunction with his False Super Saiyan form, which decreased the overall power gain he got and heavily damaged him. #'Shomon: 'The fourth gate, located on the spinal cord. This gate creates a massive strain on the muscles, creating a great deal of pain for the users. Utilizing this gate increases the user's power level by 10.8 times base power. #'Tomon: 'The fifth gate, located on the abdomen. Utilizing this gate increases the user's power level by 16.2 times base power. #'Keimon: 'The sixth gate, located in the stomach. The user's ki level skyrockets when this gate is unlocked. Utilizing this gate increases the user's power level by 32.4 times base power. #'Kyomon: 'The seventh gate, located below the stomach. The user's internal heat shoots up in this form, and the muscle fibers of the user are shredded. Utilizing this gate increases the user's power level by 50 times base power. #'Shimon: '''The eigth and final gate, located at the heart. Releasing this gate causes the heart to pump at maximum power, using all of the body's energy and vitality to call upon tremendous power. The user's very blood begins to evaporate and leak out of the pores in the skin as steam. Utilizing this gate increases the user's power level by 100 times base power. However, the body eventualy crumbles to ash from the tremendous strain, making opening this gate a guaranteed death. Category:Power Levels Category:Techniques From Another Series